Demon Princess
by kitsunemajin
Summary: It is said that love can climb mountains, cross rivers, and break age old arguments, but what about surviving another life? Can a mate's love save a Demon Princess? InuYashaYuYuHakuso crossover. SesshomaruOC pairing.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Sehssomaru. Besides that, if you don't recognize a character, it's probably mine.

* * *

Prologue

Slowly, I stretched and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Sunlight streamed in from the large windows on the other side of my bed room. Yawning, I sat up and leaned against the headboard of my king size bed. Glancing over, I saw my mate, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. He was still sleeping and I smiled. For some reason, he looked so peaceful when he slept.

Sighing, I sat on the edge of the bed. Then I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sesshomaru asked as he kissed the side of my neck.

"I'm hungry mate." I smiled at his antics.

He continued to kiss my neck and I turned around. As I looked into his eyes, we both smiled. We kissed before I removed his hand from my waist. I didn't break the kiss until I was off the bed.

"Do you want anything?"

"Not now Kyoko." He smiled and lay back down on the bed.

I felt his eyes on my back as I walked out of the room. Sighing, I felt something inside of me try and tug me back to the room. When a demon takes a mate, they give up their freedom to their mate. It is very hard for fox demons in general because they value their freedom so much. What made it harder for me is that dog demons are very territorial of their mates.

My name is Kyoko, and I am the Princess of Demons. My father is the ruler Demon World. The only one he answers to is Lord Enma of the Spirit World. When my father decides to step down as King, I will take over.

Sesshomaru is the Lord of the Western Lands, one fourth of Demon World. He answers to my father. There are four demon lords: my mate Sesshomaru; Kouga, wolf demon, Lord of the Eastern Lands; Toshi, raccoon demon, Lord of the Northern Lands; and Jiro, thunder demon, Lord of the Southern Lands.

Most of the demon world quakes just when they hear my father's name. He is a legend, the strongest demon in existence. There aren't many demons that would even go into a confrontation with him, and those who do, are just plain stupid. My father is the Guardian of the Fox Spirit, a powerful spirit that supposedly is the creator of us kitsunes.

My father is a fox demon. I myself am three quarters fox demon, one quarter human. Father fell in love with a half breed named Hana. He took her as his mate, and thus I was born. Unfortunately, my mother was killed by a water spirit on the new moon, when she was forced to return to human form. I was raised by my father, and when I was fifteen, he made a deal with Sesshomaru's father for the two of us to become mates.

About three hundred years ago, my father took another mate, Inari. Inari is a full-blooded fox demon and looks down on anyone with human blood. A year after they became mates, she gave birth to Yoko Kurama. When Kurama was about ten, she started hounding my father about making him the heir to the throne instead of me. She said that the position had been held by fox demons for so long that why not continue the tradition.

About a hundred years ago, Inari took Kurama and left. My father was happy that she was gone. He had no intention of making Kurama the heir and was glad that she wasn't hounding him anymore. Since then, I've heard rumors of Kurama being a thief and I hope that the rumors aren't true. I really liked him and I wish he didn't have that bitch as a role model. She's been teaching him to hate me, and the last time we saw each other he spat in my face.

Sesshomaru was waiting for me when I returned to the room. He smiled as I climbed back into bed. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Why were you gone so long?" He whispered in my ear.

"I was only gone five minutes." I smiled.

He started to kiss my neck and I smiled. My mate was very affectionate toward me and I loved it. We've been mates for over three hundred years and I've never had a dull moment with him.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked me.

"I don't know, why?"

"I was hoping to take you on a walk on one of the beaches tonight."

"It's a deal."

"Please don't get hurt today."

"I'll try not to. I know how much it worries you."

"You take about twenty years off my life every time." He smiled and pulled me so that I was sitting on his lap.

"I love you." I said as I buried my face where his neck meets his shoulder.

"I love you too." He whispered as he kissed my ear.

* * *

I stood on the edge of a cliff overlooking one of the shores of the Western Lands. There was a drop of about three hundred feet and it unnerved me a little. For some strange reason, I hate heights. Taking a deep breath, I took a few steps back before running full speed and jumping off the edge of the cliff.

The wind stung my eyes as I fell. I saw the ground getting closer and I straightened up, landing gracefully on the sand. For some strange reason, that gives me the weirdest thrill. As much as I hate heights, that was strangely fun.

As I turned away from the sea, a strange cave caught my eye. I'd never seen it before and caves don't appear in Demon World for no reason. Curious, I made my way toward it. Stopping at the mouth, I looked in. It was too dark for me to see anything.

Cautiously, I walked in. The air felt damp and a chill ran down my spine. There was a weird breeze that made my blond hair cover my eyes. Suddenly, I felt a splitting pain in the back of my head and everything went black.

* * *

I came to slowly. It took me a few minutes to realize that I was chained to a wall. The steel cuffs were cold against my hands. Starting to get unnerved, I started pulling against them, to no avail.

"You won't break them." A sickeningly familiar voice said.

"What the hell do you want Inari?" I yelled at the silver haired fox demon that emerged from the shadows.

"I'll tell you what I'm doing you stupid bitch!" She screamed as she slapped me. "I am getting to your bastard father. He should have made Kurama his heir. Now he's going to pay."

"And how do you plan to do that?" I questioned, still reeling from the slap.

"Death would be too good for you, you human whore. Instead, I'm going to take your soul, let it wander through the worlds for eternity. What a nice present your body will be for your father. Leave it on his desk. I bet that would get a reaction out of the cold bastard."

"I wouldn't if I were you. Sesshomaru-"

"Your mate is nothing compared to me. If he tries to come after me, I'll kill him. Now, let's get on with this shall we. I can't wait."

With that, she walked toward the middle of the cavern. Only then did I notice a large fire. It glowed with a bluish hue, and I didn't like the looks of it. I started to struggle against my bonds again.

Inari started to chant and I fought harder. The cold metal wouldn't give, even as I used all of my strength. Still I continued. A green smoke started to fill the cavern. It swirled around me and I felt myself losing consciousness. With my last bit of strength, I pulled against the chains one last time before being overwhelmed by darkness.

* * *

A/N:I decided to repost this since it's been over a year since Ilast posted a new chapter. Please review,it's good to know that people like this story. 


	2. Kyoko?

Disclaimer: I only own my Sesshomaru plusshie.

Thanks to ShadeSpirit for reviewing!

* * *

Yawning, I stretched and sat up. Slowly, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and started to wake up. My room was somewhat lit by the sun's rays, but not really. Today was Saturday, and I planned on enjoying this day of rest. My adoptive brother, Yusuke, had promised me that he was going to take me to explore the city. 

"Get up Terry." I heard Yusuke say as he stood in the door way of my room. "Atsuko isn't awake yet and I want to get out of here before she wakes up and starts hugging me again."

"Can't we just lock her in her room?" I asked him as I stood up.

"Not a bad idea. Keiko would probably kill me though. Plus she'd make a racket until we let her out."

"True." I sighed. "Why did I have to get adopted by a drunk?"

"Just lucky. Now hurry up." Yusuke said as he turned and left the room.

Following his advice, I got dressed quickly. Just as I was putting my socks on, there was a knock at the door. It was Yusuke's friends; Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Keiko. All of them were really nice, except for Kurama. He seemed to dislike me for some strange reason. I don't know why, I must have done something that he didn't like.

I got up and made my way out to the living room.

"Hi Terry." Keiko smiled.

"Hey guys." I smiled back.

"Ready to go?" Yusuke questioned.

"Of course."

"Alright, let's get out of this place!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Shut up stupid." Yusuke growled angrily. "Atsuko hasn't woken up yet."

We made our way out of the apartment and walked toward the center of Tokyo. I used to live in the United States before I was adopted. My family had been killed in a car accident. Our SUV collided with another SUV and a sixteen wheeler. Six people were involved in the crash. Two came out alive; I was in a coma, while the driver of the other SUV, a drunk driver, was fine. Ever since, I've had nightmares about it.

Atsuko had adopted me, why I have yet to figure out. I was sent to live with her and Yusuke here in Tokyo. Yusuke is good friend and an even better brother; he was always there for me. It seemed as if he was always there when I was having a nightmare. He'd wake me up and hug me until I got back to sleep.

What was strange about the nightmares was that I didn't know why they frightened me so much. They weren't about the accident, at least the ones I've been having recently. These nightmares seemed to have a demonic feel, as if I was in a world controlled by demons.

In every dream, there is a strange man with silverish white hair and some sort of armor. He had a purple crescent moon on his forehead and purple lines on the side of his face. What made him even weirder was the fact that he seemed to try and get closer to me. Every time, I would push him away but he would keep trying to get to me.

The second half of the dream was really weird. There was a woman with long silver hair and what looked like fox ears and a tail. She was screaming at me, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. Then she seemed to start chanting and blue smoke surrounded me. About then, I usually woke up screaming.

I haven't told Yusuke about it, but I did tell Shizuru, Kuwabara's older sister. The two of us have really gotten along well. She's kind of like a big sister to me. So far, she's really the only person, besides Yusuke, that I trust to tell those types of things to.

"So are you going to try some sushi?" Keiko asked me.

"No thanks, raw fish doesn't sound very appetizing." I laughed.

Suddenly, three strange men jumped in front of us. Yusuke and the other guys pushed Keiko and me behind them. The men all had a bluish tint to their skin. Their eyes were all pink and they seemed to be very proud of themselves because they were grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh Inari will be proud of us." The one that appeared to be the leader said to the others.

"Yes she will." One of the others said.

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke interrupted them.

"We are the Kitsune, we serve Inari." The leader smiled, bowing a little.

"Why are you here?" Kuwabara growled.

"To take back the bastard princess." The leader pointed at me.

"What?" I managed to whisper.

"You will not take her." Kurama's voice seemed to be commanding them.

"Who are you? Son of the King?" The leader mocked him.

"Youko Kurama." Kurama glared at them. "Leave her be. Otherwise you will have a hell of a lot more to face than just Yusuke."

"Of course, of course." All three bowed and hurried away.

Once they were gone, Yusuke dragged me toward the edge of the city. I was practically running to keep up. The others were all following. We reached a temple like place. Inside the outer walls was a huge courtyard and a house. Yusuke led me inside the house and closed the door behind us.

"Why are you here Yusuke?" Some woman called out.

I turned around to see an elderly woman with pink hair and a red gi. She was walking rapidly toward us. Shizuru stood behind the woman.

"There were some demons trying to get Terry," Yusuke pointed at me.

"Yeah, they called her a princess." Kuwabara added. "Kurama, do you know those guys?"

"No." Kurama answered shortly before leaving.

"Humph." Hiei left as well.

"Why don't you two go outside and make sure they didn't follow you." The woman suggested.

"But-" Yusuke tried to protest.

"Yeah, go." Shizuru pushed both of them out.

"Do you remember me?" The old woman asked, pulling me to sit.

"No, I don't even know what is going on." I replied, a little freaked out.

"The rumors must be true." The old woman sighed. "Inari did take your soul but it was reincarnated."

"What are talking about Genkai?" Keiko questioned. "Inari was the one that those creeps were working for."

"Inari was the mate of the King of Demons."

"What does that have to do with me?" I looked at her like she was nuts.

"Terry, if that is the name you're going by. There is danger lurking. Inari will try and kill you at all costs."

"What does she want? And why does it have anything to do with me?"

"Fifty years ago I competed in a demon tournament. There were three of us on the original team, myself, Toguro, and Kyoko. Kyoko was the Princess of Demon world and the Lady of the Western Lands. Kyoko's stepmother, Inari, hated her because she was the heir to throne instead of her son. Seventeen years ago, Inari captured Kyoko and stole her soul, sentencing it to wander the human realm for eternity. It is possible that you are her incarnation."

"All of that stuff you said is impossible. There are no such things as demons."

With that, a little toad thing walked into the room. He had huge yellow eyes and he looked at me intently with them.

"I have heard that you found Kyoko." He squawked at Genkai.

"It is possible." Genkai replied, looking at me. "I will tell you if we have in a few moments." Genkai ushered the little toad out of the room before turning back to me.

"Please show me your left shoulder."

"What do you mean?"

"Pull part of your shirt off so your left shoulder is visible."

I did as she said. Slowly, she traced the outline of a slight discoloration on my shoulder. It wasn't a big deal, but Genkai seemed to think that it was very important. Suddenly, she sank a fingernail into it. Pain shot through my entire body and I found myself on the other side of the room.

"What did you do?" Keiko and Shizuru had stood up.

"That is where Kyoko's mating mark is." Genkai said to me. "If you have any doubts then the only person who can settle them is your mate."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood outside the house. What Genkai had said was still running through my mind. _What does she mean my mate? And who the hell was that toad guy? I hope this is a dream; it's too weird to be real life. I mean demons? They're myths. And who is this Kyoko person? I know I'm not her, but why does it seem like Genkai is right?_

I sighed before looking up at the stars. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw someone watching me. When I looked back, I didn't see anyone.

_That's weird_. I thought as I looked at the spot. _Oh well… I might as well get to bed._

_

* * *

_

A/N: And there is chapter 1. Don't worry, Sesshomaru will be back for the next chapter. Chapter 2 should be out by May 1.


	3. Friend or Foe

Disclaimer: Kyoko/Terry/King of Fox Demons belong to me.

Thanks again to ShadeSpirit for reviewing!

* * *

The warm sun woke me from my reasonably peaceful slumber. Slowly, I sat up and yawned. Then I realized I wasn't alone in the room. Turning around, I saw Kurama standing in the corner and I jumped a little.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I'm not going to cover up for you again Kyoko." He said in cold tone.

"What are you talking about? And you didn't answer my question."

"My mother will send more like the Kitsune to find you. Next time, I'm not going to stop them."

"And you came in here to tell me that?"

"No." He leaned in closer and gently pulled down the shoulder of my nightgown. "I came to see if what Genkai said was true."

With that, he dug his fingernail into the mark on my skin. I let out a yelp of pain and tried to move away from him. Suddenly, Kurama was pinned against the wall by the man from my dreams. My jaw dropped when I saw him.

"Stay away from my mate." He growled, digging his claws into Kurama's neck.

"Make me." Kurama spat.

"Give me a reason, and will not hesitate to kill you." The man's voice was dripping with rage.

He let go of Kurama and there was a lot of commotion outside of the room. Yusuke pushed open the door, but the man didn't seem to see him and strode over to me. He bent down to pick me up but I scurried behind Yusuke.

"She doesn't remember you Sesshomaru." Genkai appeared out of no where. "That is why she fears you."

"You know this guy!" Yusuke seemed outraged.

"He is Kyoko's mate." Genkai replied, nonchalantly.

"Who the hell is Kyoko!"

"She is the Princess of Demons." Hiei said from behind Yusuke.

"And what does this have to do with my sister?"

"She is her incarnation." Kurama growled. "My mother really should have killed her and put her bloody corpse on the front steps of the Palace of the Western Lands."

"Insult my mate again and I will kill you." Sesshomaru growled possessively, moving toward Kurama.

"Stop." Genkai moved in front of Sesshomaru. "This is no time to fight. You must leave here immediately. You'd only show her where Kyoko is."

"I'm not Kyoko!" I yelled, fed up with all I had witnessed. "As soon as you get that out of your heads we'll be able to put you all in a mental hospital. Demons don't exist, they're myths. There isn't a King of Demons; all of you have gone crazy."

With that I strode out of the house and went out the backdoor. I sat down next to a tree at the far side of the yard. It was then that I realized that I was shaking. Slowly, I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself. After a little while, I managed to relax and slowly, my breathing returned to normal.

Sighing, I leaned my head against the tree and closed my eyes. I heard someone come up and sit next to me but I didn't open my eyes, thinking it was just Yusuke. After a few minutes, he didn't leave and I was starting to get annoyed.

"What do you want Yusuke?" I asked angrily.

There was no answer. I opened my eyes and looked over. My jaw dropped when I saw who it was. Sesshomaru sat next to me. He was looking up at the sky, paying no attention to me.

"What are you doing here?" My voice shook with fear as I tried to scoot away from him.

"I will never hurt you Kyoko." He whispered, turning to look at me.

"Look buddy, I-"

"Shh." He put his finger to my lips before pulling me into an embrace. "You need to relax. Your heart is racing, I feel it."

As if to emphasize what he said, he ran his nails along my arm in rhythm with my heart. I tried to get away, but he didn't let me move.

"Let go of me." I growled.

"That is a mistake I'm not going to make again." He began kissing my neck.

It sent chills down my spine. Slowly, he moved toward my shoulder and pulled the loose fabric away from my skin. The tips of his fingers gently caressed the sensitive skin and I couldn't help but shudder. I could feel him smirk against my neck.

"Please." My voice was almost non existent.

"No." He stopped his ministrations on my neck and smirked as I groaned. "Kyoko, the day that you remember who I am, I will continue. Until then, let us wait."

"What if that day never comes?"

He didn't respond. Instead, he looked up at the sky. Then, he sighed and looked back at me. There was a look in his eyes, as if he wanted to tell me something, as if… As if he wanted to tell me everything about Kyoko, whoever she was. Slowly, he lifted his hand and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Please." I whispered, turning away from him.

I heard him get up. He seemed to stand there a second before heading toward the house. Slowly, I looked up at the sky. A light breeze blew my hair in my face and I hastily pushed it back behind my ears.

"Having fun Princess?" A voice, dripping with hate, asked.

"What the?" I whirled around.

"Surprised to see me Kyoko?" A woman with long silver hair and fox ears smirked.

"Who are you?" I stood up.

"You don't recognize me?" Her eyes seemed to stare into my soul. "Well then, I suppose you wouldn't. After all, you aren't really Kyoko, are you?"

"Look lady," I started to edge away from her. "I don't know who you are or what you're talking about."

"How rude of me, I am Inari. I heard rumors that you were alive, but I had to see it with my own two eyes."

"What do you want?"

"You dead."

With that, she lunged at me. I turned and ran, but caught my foot on a stone and tripped. As I fell, I heard Inari scream and I tried to turn to see why. She was covered in what looked like blood and a young man was pinning her against a tree. The man was baring his teeth and seemed to be growling.

"Stay away from my mother." He said.

"Silly puppy." Inari smiled before scratching the young man.

He let out a yelp and she managed to free herself. Grinning, she turned to me.

"We will meet again Kyoko. Next time your pup won't be there to save you." She said before throwing some sort of dust at me.

Suddenly, I felt a wave of nausea wash over me. Everything around me started to spin, and I really couldn't keep myself upright. My legs gave out and I felt someone catch me. Before I passed out, I saw that it was the young man.

"Hold on Mom." He said as I fell into a world of darkness.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be posted around Memorial Day weekend. (Most likely the Monday because I'm going to Anime Boston that Friday-Sunday) 


	4. Hidden Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sesshomaru

* * *

Slowly, everything around me started to lighten, as if I was being pulled out the darkness that surrounded me. Soon, my vision began to clear and I saw the ceiling above me. As I sat up, a wave of nausea overcame me.

"Don't move yet." A young man's voice said as a hand touched my back.

"Who are you?" I looked up.

It was the young man from before. Now I got a chance to really study him. He looked young, not older than twenty. His long brown hair was in a high ponytail and he wore what looked like battle armor. I noticed right away he had purple stripes on the side of his face and pointed ears like that man, Sesshomaru.

"Relax." He said, trying to make me lay down.

"Who are you?" I persisted, not allowing him to push me down.

"Now I know I don't get my stubbornness from Father." A small smile crossed his handsome features. "I am Alejandro, Prince of Demon World."

"You're a demon?" I gasped, trying to get away from him.

"Mother." He sighed.

"She doesn't remember you, pup." Kurama's voice came from behind me.

I stopped where I was. Glancing back, I saw him standing in the doorway. In an instant, I decided that I'd rather take my chances with the demon Alejandro than with him.

"What are you doing here traitor?" Alejandro's voice was dripping with rage.

"Do not threaten me pup." Kurama started to walk closer to the other man. "You are nothing, now step away from her so that I can remind her."

"You will do no such thing." Alejandro got in front of me and glared at Kurama.

"What the hell is going on?" Yusuke's voice echoed through the room as he threw open the door.

"Goodbye Kyoko, remember, your pup won't be able to protect you next time my mother wants to find you." Kurama whispered before turning and walking out of the room.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked, staring at the spot where Kurama had been.

"It is a very long story." Alejandro sighed.

"Well then maybe you should explain it." Yusuke growled. "Since no one else seems to know what is going on."

"Alright." Alejandro glanced at Yusuke. "But do not insult me again. I know that you want to know what is going on and I am willing to tell you. This started many years ago, when my grandfather took a second mate. Her name was Inari, and she gave birth to Yoko Kurama a year later. Inari raised Kurama to hate my mother and since then, he has always taken pleasure in trying to kill my mother. That is what he came in here to do."

"But then, she's an incarnation, her soul would just go back to her other body." Yusuke pointed out.

"My mother's body disappeared after Inari stole her soul." Alejandro whispered. "No one knows what happened to it."

"Kurama would never try to kill anyone." Kuwabara said. "He's a good guy, I mean, he used to not like humans but now he's changed. Besides, this Kyoko lady is a demon."

"Grandfather is a pure blood fox demon." Alejandro looked at Kuwabara. "However, my Grandmother was a half-breed."

"Half-breed?" Kuwabara sounded like he'd never heard the word before.

"So Kyoko is half-human?" Yusuke looked unsure. "I thought they couldn't live that long."

"It is a known fact that half-breeds do not live nearly as long as pure blooded demons, take Inu Yasha for example, my uncle, only lived to be about 500 years old. However, mother is only a quarter human, so she will probably live for 2,000 more years."

"Wait a minute, how long do demons live anyway?"

"Grandfather is about 7,000 years old, but he is a powerful demon. Most other demons live to be about 6,000 years old."

"Whoa, so wait a minute, how old are you?" Kuwabara looked accusingly at Alejandro.

"I am 91 years old." Alejandro smiled. "Of course I am the oldest of Kyoko's children."

"That's impossible." Kuwabara gasped. "You look like you're our age. And that guy, Sesshomaru, looks like he's twenty or something."

"My father is about 600 years old, so he is relatively young. The reason I look so young is because I am very young. Demons age a lot slower than humans so I won't look like I'm twenty or thirty until I'm about 500 years old."

"I wish humans looked that good when they were that age." Kuwabara muttered, plopping down on the floor.

A small smile came onto Alejandro's face. Then he looked backed at me. There was something about him, as if I knew him, but I just couldn't place him. It was starting to frustrate me, especially because a part of me wanted to know him.

"I will leave you now Mother." Alejandro stood up. "You need to rest. Inari's attack really hurt you, especially your human body."

With that, he walked out of the room, leaving me with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Both of them stared at the door for a moment.

"That guy was weird." Kuwabara broke the silence.

"Yeah he was." Yusuke agreed.

"Do you think what he said was true?" I questioned, looking up at Yusuke.

"I don't know we'd have to ask Genkai." Yusuke sighed. "Grandma would probably be thrilled to tell us how good she used to be."

I let a small chuckle escape me at that. Just then, there was a commotion outside the door. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara stood up, and I tried to follow, but Yusuke kept me down on the futon. The racket stopped and it sounded like someone was walking towards the room. Yusuke and Kuwabara both got into fighting stances.

The door was pushed open and there stood Inari. She smiled when she saw Yusuke and Kuwabara in their fighting stances. With a flick of her wrist, they were thrown against the opposite wall. Behind her I could see Alejandro on the floor, all bloody and his clothes were all torn up. It looked like there had been a fierce fight in there.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled, trying not to let fear creep into my voice.

"You know what I want." Her voice was filled with venom as she crossed the room.

She stood over me and I felt the room get colder. Trying to show her that I wasn't afraid, I pushed her away and stood up. Suddenly, the hairs stood up on the back of my neck and a strange warmth engulfed me. I felt powerful. Inari stepped back; there was a flicker of fear in her eyes.

Without warning, Inari was thrown back through one of the walls. She looked up at me with a mixture of fear and anger written all over her face. I smiled, though I didn't know why. Something was going on and I didn't like it.

"It seems that you are not totally powerless." She spat, standing up. "But I'm not someone who is easy to kill."

With that, she threw something on the ground and blue smoke engulfed her. Whatever she threw down made me start coughing. When the smoke finally disappeared, Inari was gone. I made my way over to Yusuke and Kuwabara to make sure that they were okay.

"What happened?" Kuwabara sat up, holding his head. "I remember that noise and the woman coming in here but that's it."

"Did she hurt you?" Yusuke looked at me anxiously.

"No," I sighed. "But I have no idea what happened."

Behind me, I heard someone moving. It was Alejandro; he had gotten up from the hallway and now sat next to me. He looked worse than he had when I'd first seen him. All of his clothes were torn and he pretty banged up.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He sighed before looking me over. "When Inari came in here, what did she do?"

"She flicked her wrist and then Yusuke and Kuwabara were thrown to the other side of the room." I explained.

"What happened after that?"

"Well, she got in front of me and I pushed her away so that I could stand up." I stopped for a moment. There was no way that they were going to believe the rest of the story. "Then suddenly, the room got cold and just as suddenly, I felt a warmth come around me and she was thrown through that wall. She got up and then disappeared."

All of a sudden, Alejandro's expression got very serious. His eyes seemed to stare into my soul. Then, he spoke.

"That is very interesting."

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke made Alejandro start, as if he hadn't realized that he was in the room.

"You can probably still feel it now." He said.

"Feel what? That power? Isn't that Inari?"

"No. Inari is not that powerful. I'm not quite sure what is going on, but we need to get her out of here." He nodded towards me.

"To where?"

"Demon World."

"What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"If I'm right then you could be a danger to yourself and the humans here." He looked directly at me.

"Right about what?"

"You just have to trust me."

"If she's going, so am I." Yusuke interrupted him.

"Hey, I'm going too. You can't get rid of me that easy Urameshi." Kuwabara growled. "I'm not missing any fight."

"Well then, it's settled." He smiled. "That is, if you want to go. What do you say?"

"Why not?" I sighed. "At least then I might be able to figure out why Inari is after me."

"Good, we'll set out in the morning."

* * *

A/N: And there is chapter 3. Do not expect the next chapter for at least a month. (I haven't finished it and Jen needs to beta it.) 


	5. The King

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

* * *

I looked around one of the open rooms in the Demon World Palace. Alejandro had given me strict instructions not to wander the palace alone. He'd said that there were many demons there that wouldn't realize I was Kyoko and wouldn't hesitate to kill me.

Sighing, I looked at the door longingly. There was only so much boredom I could take and that door seemed to be calling me. It was then that my mind was made up. The door swung open and I made my way down the hall.

There was no one outside guarding my door; in fact the whole hall seemed abandoned. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought that there was no one even living in the palace. Hallway after hallway, stair well after stair well, there was no one. A window overlooking a field sat at one end of a hall and it looked like a good place to stop and rest.

"I seem to remember Alejandro telling you not to move." A man's voice broke the silence.

"Who are you?" I whirled around. "And what do you want?"

"You should be in your room Terry." He looked no older than thirty with jet black hair and a lean frame. "There are many demons here who would be glad to kill you. They aren't aloud to hunt anymore."

"I asked you a question. Who are you?"

His eyes were amber-colored. "That's not important right now." They spoke of wisdom far beyond thirty years.

"Look pal, I don't know who you are but-"

"Hush, you've always talked to much. Ever since you were a child."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot to mention I knew you when you were Kyoko."

"Look buddy, I…"

"You wouldn't remember me. But I can tell you what I remember of Kyoko."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because the King wishes it." He smiled.

"The King? You mean Kyoko's Father?"

"Yes, he asked me answer any questions you had about her."

"Alright. Well, it would be helpful if I knew your name first."

"That is something I cannot do."

"Well, it was worth a try. Um…. Well I remember Alejandro mentioning that he was the oldest of Kyoko's children. Who are they?"

"Alejandro is, as you said, the oldest. He is also the only pup who has a mate. Her name is Kohana; she's the daughter of the Lord of the Eastern Lands, Kouga. Then there are the other three: Amaya, Jiro, and Aiko. Amaya is the second oldest, a real spitfire, just like Kyoko. They look so much alike, except, of course, for her father's markings. Jiro and Aiko are twins, identical except for their eyes. They are, of course, the youngest."

"So where are they? I mean, if there are four of them, then why aren't they here?"

"They live in the Western Lands, at their father's palace. Alejandro is here because, since Kyoko" he glanced at me. "Is no longer among us, he is the heir to the throne of Demon World."

"What about that guy, Sesshomaru, or whatever his name is. Wouldn't he be next in line for the throne?"

"The different sections of Demon World work independently. No Lord or Lady, born into his or her position, can be the heir to the throne of Demon World. It is in certain cases, like Alejandro's, when one parent is next in line for the throne, that the oldest pup is the heir to Demon World, and the second to the Land. Amaya, though she is not the oldest, is set to inherit the Western Lands, once Sesshomaru decides to step down."

"That's really complicated."

"Demons live a long time, it's natural that they think things up that are complicated. Otherwise, they would be bored all the time."

There was a bit of humor in his voice.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Well, can you tell me about Sesshomaru?"

"What do you want to know about him?"

"I guess everything. I mean, he seems like he's so close to Kyoko, but I get the feeling he really isn't like that."

Again, he smiled.

"Sesshomaru is, how shall I say this, complicated. When he first met Kyoko, five hundred years ago, he hated humans. Thought they were weak. Of course this was the time when he had a human girl living under his roof. Well, his father and Kyoko's father thought that even though their personalities were so different, that they might be a match. I'm sure that humans got the phrase "opposites attract" from those two.

At the time of their first meeting, neither knew what their fathers had intended and immediately disliked each other. Not long after, Sesshomaru went into heat-"

"A guy went into heat?"

He laughed.

"Demons are more complicated than animals Terry. Female demons go into heat once a year. Any male demon in the vicinity also goes into heat and competes to be able to impregnate the female. The male stays in heat until he mates with a female."

"So as soon as a guy goes into heat he has to find a mate?"

"You misunderstand. Mating is another word here for sex."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Yes, well, to continue, one night, Sesshomaru took Kyoko to his bed. It unknown how he got her there, but in the morning, they woke up, very surprised, to say the least. During the night they had marked each other, and two people that greatly disliked each other were now mates. To finish this quickly, they did end up falling in love and were close up until the day Kyoko vanished."

"How can people who hate each other fall in love? It's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible when it comes to love."

Heavy footsteps interrupted us. A large ox like creature in armor rounded the corner. He stared down at me and then spoke in a deep voice.

"Prince Alejandro wishes to see her now."

"I will accompany her." The man said quickly.

"I was given-"

He stopped when the man held up his hand.

"I will take her. Go back to your post."

Without giving the guard another chance to speak, he grabbed my arm and marched me down the hall. I didn't know what to say to him.

"That demon would have killed you if I'd left you alone with him." He told me. "He doesn't recognize you."

"But wouldn't he have to face the King?"

"They believe the King is still in mourning for Kyoko, and wouldn't care what they did to a human."

"Would he?"

"His mate was a half breed and he made it punishable by death to kill a human. He cares for them very much."

"Is he still in mourning?"

"No, not since I heard you were here. Good day Terry."

With that, he turned and left me in front of a pair of large doors. I stood there for a second before it clicked.

"Hey, wait!" I spun around but he was gone.

_That was weird._

Just then, there was a whoosh of air behind me. The doors had swung open. Inside stood Alejandro at a table, looking over some scrolls. I stepped inside and he looked up. A look of relief came over his face.

"I was starting to think that they guard had tried something."

"There was another man that brought me here, after the guard told us you wanted to see me."

"Another man?" He stood up, and thought for a moment. Then, his face lit up. "Did this man look like he was in his thirties? Black hair, brown eyes?"

"Yeah, that's him. He's the King, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is."

"But I thought he would be a demon."

"Oh, he is. Once in a while he likes to take on human form. He probably wanted to see you. Kami knows he's been upset since… well, he's been upset."

I figured he was talking about Kyoko vanishing. It was probably best to change the subject.

"So why did you want me there?"

"That's a good question." His face lightened at the change of topic. "We've tracked down some of Inari's men. Your friends are headed to intercept them."

"That's great. I just hope Yusuke doesn't try to kill them."

"We need to interrogate them. Your friends said they were good at that. Don't worry, we'll figure this out."

Footsteps came from down the hallway. They got closer quickly. Suddenly, Sesshomaru appeared in the doorway. His jaw dropped when he saw me.

"Father…" Alejandro couldn't seem to get the words out.

"She shouldn't be here."

"But-"

"This world is too dangerous for a human."

"It's just as dangerous in the Human World. At least here we can protect her."

"I hope you are not referring to yourself pup."

"Father, as long as she is in the palace the King's power will ward off Inari."

"I would not be so sure. She knows this place well."

"Listen Father, she can't stay in the Human Realm. She showed some of Mother's powers-"

"Never speak of her."

"But Father-"

"I said never-"

"Excuse me!" I stepped in between them, sick of what I was hearing. "I am in the room here. If you want to discuss something speak to me. And don't be an ass." I glared at Sesshomaru. "He's your son, come on. Show a little bit of heart. Anyway, it was my choice to come here. So if you're going to yell at anyone, yell at me."

"The dangers here are far beyond your comprehension." He said.

"Look buddy, in the past four days I've been attacked by demons, found out I was the incarnation of a Princess, attacked twice by a crazy lady, brought to Demon World, and learned that people here would love to kill me. On top of that, there's this crazy power thing that nearly killed Inari. If that isn't dangerous, then tell me what is."

"The demons here will not protect you."

"Then why don't you stay, if you think you can do a better job then they can."

I could see that I'd gotten him. He turned and walked towards the door. At the threshold, he stopped.

"Pup, see to it that the King knows she is here and send a messenger to the Western Lands. I will be staying until this is resolved."

With that, he left. I stared at the stop where he stood for a moment before looking back at Alejandro.

"Is that normal?" I asked.

"That's Father." He sighed. "You should get back to your rooms. I'll let you know if something comes up."

And he left me in the cold room. _What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

_

A/N: This has not been edited, and I will post the edited one once Jen is done with it. 


End file.
